Almost There
by Meonk and Deog
Summary: "Hyuk Jae merasa terlalu mati buat sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya sedang hidup, dan Donghae adalah pria yang berdansa bersama mimpinya—bukan seorang diri dengan rak-rak obat dan jubah putih. Donghae adalah Las Vegas, musik yang keren, insomnia dan matahari terbit." HaeHyuk/Yaoi/1SHOT


**Author(s)** : Meonk And Deog.

 **Title** : Almost There.

 **Rate** : M.

 **Pairing** : Donghae/Hyuk Jae/HaeHyuk.

 **Warning** : Boys Love/Yaoi, tattooed Donghae (lol), possibility of typo(s), this fiction contains mature scenes that not advices for minor.

 **Disclaimer** : We own nothing but our own ideas. We own no characters in this fiction. Don't do bad thing, plagiarism is still illegal

Summary: _"Hyuk Jae merasa terlalu mati buat sadar bahwa dia sebenarnya sedang hidup, dan Donghae adalah pria yang berdansa bersama mimpinya—bukan seorang diri dengan rak-rak obat dan jubah putih. Donghae adalah Las Vegas, musik yang keren, insomnia dan matahari terbit."_

" _You've got kind of dirty face and when she's leaving your home, she's begging you, 'stay, stay, stay.'"_

 _Robbers — the 1975._

.

.

.

 **Author POV**.

Hyuk Jae memang seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang, bergaya trendi disalah satu kota favoritnya, berdansa ria di kelab malam yang bergelenyar bersama kumpulan orang-orang tak dikenal, menahan kuat kantuknya seiring dengan kebisingan serta riuh yang merupakan gambaran halus dari orang-orang yang tengah merantau sepertinya. Selama itu dia akan menguasai dunia dengan caranya. Sibuk berkonyol-konyolan dengan rasa percaya diri tak patutnya, santai, sesederhana itu. Pesta yang menyenangkan, yang membuatnya tertawa lebih banyak dari sepasang ayam yang memiliki suara nyaring, dimana dia akan menemukan dirinya seperti pria dewasa yang bersikap terlalu kasar kepada seorang gadis.

Selama itu dia akan mengira kalau dia adalah pria yang memiliki kemampuan diri yang kaya. Yang sangat tidak cocok dengan pekerjaannya sekarang, tidak melulu tentang bau obat menyengat, bau pahit itu bertahan tiga puluh menit di tubuhnya sehingga dia menginginkan perubahan lebih baru dari sekedar perubahan. Kata-kata itu berhasil menyingkirkan semangat hidupnya. Kalau Hyuk Jae memang melulu tentang obat, sakit kepala, dan _shift_ malam. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kebangkitan yang mutlak, dia tidak lagi bernampilan spektakuler.

Dia bukan apa-apa dijam delapan malam sampai jam empat pagi. Kalau tentang wajah dan kebiasaannya mendengkur, dan cara jalannya yang agak aneh, dia memang bukan apa-apa melainkan hanya seseorang yang punya kebiasaan menirukan bosnya yang tambun dan selalu menunjukkan kekesalannya apabila Hyuk Jae tidak sedang dalam _mood_ bekerja. Dia juga bukan seseorang yang pandai dalam mengayomi pelanggan, secara halus dia sering bersikap kasar, sikap yang ditunjukkan melalui keengganannya dalam bicara dan menyahuti, ataupun memotovasi segala jenis orang yang berpenyakit. Karena toh dia memang hanya Hyuk Jae, atas itu dia berkata kepada dirinya sendiri kalau dia tidak lebihnya dari seorang pekerja malam. Bukan seseorang yang memiliki profesi.

Cara berpikirnya pun tak bagus, meski dia pernah terjun dalam bidang perpajakan dan pertanahan, dia tidak memiliki daya pikir yang kuat sekuat seorang Pengacara yang memiliki seratus persen kata-kata dalam kepalanya, tanpa berpikir dengan cara yang sangat cerdas dan dikaguminya, dengan begitu Hyuk Jae makin tak percaya kalau dia ternyata seorang pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun dan berperawakan ceking. Tidak terlampau tinggi, biasa-biasa saja, dengan kesukaannya menghabiskan segelas susu dan dia hobi mengoleksi anting-anting safir.

Wajahnya bercahaya dengan cahaya yang amatlah redup, membuat tidak ada satupun pelanggan yang mau menggodanya atau digodanya karena dia suka memasang wajah jutek, percayalah, kalau yang dimaksud jutek benar-benar jutek, judes. Dengan kata lain, judesnya timbul sebab dia hanya ingin pulang, tidak mau berlama-lama dengan bau obat dan pemabuk yang cuma niat menodongnya dengan gaya urakan. Sempoyongan kesana kemari menjatuhkan obat penahan sakit haid di laci kiri, dan pengawasan yang rendah dan Hyuk Jae secara langsung akan memanggil Polisi supaya tidak dituduh berkomplot dengan pencuri ini oleh bosnya. Lebih jelas lagi, dia pernah dimarahi oleh seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tahun di atasnya, memegangi pipinya yang bengkak karena sakit gigi, jarinya pun bercerutu. Sungguh tidak pernah ada kesan genit dari setiap pelanggan yang datang kesini.

Kecuali, pria yang membuat matanya terpaku selama beberapa waktu saat dia hanya bisa menganggumi gaya berpakaiannya yang berani, ciri khas pria-pria tampan seusianya yang doyan mengenakan kemeja dan celana ketat hitam sampai postur mereka kelihatan lebih kaku dan mengumandangkan keseksiannya.

Hyuk Jae mengamati bagaimana pria itu mendekati konternya, bersama dengan diskriminasi seksualnya. Gaya yang benar-benar figuratif dan kelihatannya pria ini tampaklah tidak sangat sehat. Dan sebagai pria yang suka melihat pria tampan—yang tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Hyuk Jae juga menyenangi pria yang lucu—pria itu berjalan ke arahnya mengangkat dagu bersama dengan senyumnya yang mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Hyuk Jae melonjak. Mata pria itu langsung menembus matanya dan nafasnya bertempur diantara dingin dan kulitnya yang berwarna tembaga otomatis memojokkan Hyuk Jae ke sudut yang lebih sempit. Ya ampun, pria ini memiliki akses yang lebih besar dari hanya melihatnya saja. Lebih detailnya lagi, Hyuk Jae mengira-ngira apakah dia sudah memiliki kekasih, pernah berkencan dengan seorang Apoteker atau apapun yang lebih nakal dari itu.

Hyuk Jae menarik nafas panjang, menyaksikan ketampanannya seperti magnet dari sisian jalanan menuju mars dan ketika pria itu menempelkan tangannya ke permukaan konter, berupaya melawan tatapan Hyuk Jae yang lebih beringas dari seekor predator. Dia tersenyum sekilas. Dan ketika pintu masuk tertutup, angin melewati tubuhnya secepat dia berkedip mengurangi rasa nyaris rapuh di bawah ketampanan pria ini.

Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menghentikan kuasa detak jantungnya, jadi dia mengacak rambutnya, menggusar helai yang berantakan sampai jatuh ke matanya, dan pria itu menangkap rasa gugupnya. Oh satu lagi, dia ingin mengetahui pikiran pria ini, kesan apa yang dibuat Hyuk Jae untuknya. Karena dia tidak pernah berkesempatan mengobrol dengan seseorang yang fantastis selain anak-anak berusia enam tahun yang hobi menagihinya permen, permen jahe yang merupakan produk lokal kota ini. Tetapi ya Tuhan, dengan lingkar mata hitam di bawah mata pria itu, dia tampak lebih esensial, lebih menarik hatinya. Hyuk Jae terlalu diam, sampai membuat pria itu membatukkan rasa ingin tahunya.

Tawa kecil berhasil dipancing oleh Hyuk Jae, sehingga pria ini menyipitkan matanya serupa busur panah yang menusukkan pesonanya ke mata Hyuk Jae, bibirnya pun mengatup memulai cara yang pantas buat bicara dengan Apoteker yang agaknya masih syok oleh pemuda yang meminta obat tidur. Pria itu mengulangi kata-katanya, dan Hyuk Jae membalas usaha bercandanya.

"Ambien Cr."

Hyuk Jae mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, pandangannya menyapu pria itu secepat dia menyadari kalimat pria itu yang tambah jelas. Hyuk Jae merapikan jubah kerjanya, bersama dengan sehelai saput tangan dan bergerak menuju rak-rak berisi obat-obat tidur. Selagi dia menerka-nerka motif kedatangan pria ini, Hyuk Jae meraih satu botol putih kebiruaan, di badan botol berisi keterangan supaya mengkonsumsinya tidak berlebihan, dianjurkan pula meminumnya atas keterangan Dokter. Karena _well_ , pria ini memang kelihatan seperti pengidap insomnia akut yang susah tidur kalau tidak dikeloni atau lebih parahnya dia membenci matahari—mengingat kurangnya tidur dapat menimbulkan kebiasaan yang buruk, yang bersifat anticahaya.

Hyuk Jae mendorong botol ke ujung meja, berupaya agar tangannya tidak menyentuh pria itu. Dia tidak mengeluh soal harga yang relatif mahal, selain itu dia juga tidak langsung mengambil pesanannya. Dia duduk dulu diantara kursi dekat jendela dan pintu masuk, mengelap kering keringatnya dari kening menuju wajahnya, mengoyak rambutnya yang berantakan, mencapai leher jenjangnya, menusuk matanya yang indah seperti warna batu mulia.

Sampai titik ini, Hyuk Jae menjaga kata-katanya. Menahan keingin tahuannya mengenai apa yang ingin dilakukannya seorang diri bersama Apoteker didinginnya malam dan samarnya tujuannya. Demikian pula dengan raut wajahnya yang semakin getir, seiring usahanya bernafas, dia seakan tidak punya kesadaran yang baik. Tetapi lihatlah, rasa penasarannya yang bergelora dihentikan oleh bunyi korek api yang bergenderang mengelilingi sunyinya ruangan. Hyuk Jae secara otomatis menghentikan tangannya, bergerak secepat angin bersama dengan bayang-bayangnya yang memantul dari lantai menuju pilar langit, yang membuat Donghae hanya mengingat suaranya.

"Area dilarang merokok."

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae berdiri di luar pintu kaca bersama desiran angin yang menghantam wajahnya, yang seakan menghantui setiap langkahnya, berbunyi halus seperti puisi satir kalangan menengah atas, bunyi itu bergerak menuju jantungnya, secara perlahan mengingatkannya mengenai betapa dia begitu terombang-ambing sampai dia tiba disini, dijam empat pagi bersama keingin tahuan dan rasa bosannya. Di balik pintu itu, hamparan lantai marmer bernuansa antik mengarah dari pintu masuk sampai ke ruang belakang. Tempat unik yang penuh kebosanan oleh para lajang, yang belakangan menjadi tempat gaul buat disinggahi, begitu juga tempat yang autentik untuk memulai malam, dan Hyuk Jae selalu menyetujui hiburan kecil ini. Kalau bukan karena tetanggannya yang interaktif, yang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, dia tidak akan pernah menjejaki tempat bersejarah seperti ini. Dan tempat ini membuatnya merasa berada diambang kehidupan.

Seperti halnya daftar isi buku, tempat ini ramai, bergelora, memiliki arti yang penuh sampai halaman belakang tetapi membuatnya kehilangan harapan. Terdapat ornamen-ornamen unik berukuran dua kali tubuhnya, foto seorang musisi handal dan daftar minuman yang mayoritas menunya hanyalah bir dan buah-buahan. Dia pun melirik sepintas halaman pertama dari buku menu, nama minuman yang terlalu berbelit-belit itu membuatnya urung memesan mana yang kira-kira berisikan alkohol kelas rendah supaya dia tidak menghabiskan seluruh isi kantongnya buat hanya menuangkan isi botolnya ke dalam gelas. Dan dengan keadaan yang sulit diterjemahkan, pada akhirnya dia memilih tempat duduk yang agak reot bersama dengan seorang wanita yang kira-kira berusia dua puluh tahunan di seberang mejanya.

Bar ini tidak memberikan pengalaman yang seakan menguasai alam semesta, bar ini hanya berisikan orang-orang yang berpikir bahwa diri mereka adalah penguasa alam semesta. Dan dalam kasus yang sama, Hyuk Jae merupakan orang-orang itu.

Hyuk Jae memutar matanya, seorang pelayan datang dengan gaya yang tidak menyenangkan, gaya yang berceloteh dan agak kasar, bahwa Hyuk Jae tidak memiliki uang oleh karena itu dia memilih yang paling murah. Wanita di sampingnya bernasihat supaya abaikan saja kata orang, jadi Hyuk Jae tersenyum kepadanya. Meskipun dia tidak memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak dari liburnya yang kemarin, dia mempercayai suatu hal buruk mengenai dirinya, yaitu dia begitu menyukai suatu melodi yang bergerak menuju irama jantungnya, suara yang terjadi diantara Neraka dan Surga. Meski liriknya agak tidak berakhlak, dan terkadang terdengar berjiwa busuk, dia tetap tidak menghakimi apa yang baru saja dia kagumi. Suaranya pun seratus persen memiliki jiwa seni, dan dari sebagian populasi di kota ini, tidak ada yang seseni ini.

Suara itu membuat Hyuk Jae mengingat tentang sembilan puluh hari yang menyenangkan mengenai masa lalunya, mengingatkannya pada tempat ini, apabila dia memang hidup tetapi dia tidaklah _hidup._ Dan dari semua pengertian yang variatif itu, Hyuk Jae hanya bisa mengingat satu kalimat yang bernuansa kelam, kalimat itu diberikan tempat oleh hatinya bersama dengan penyanyi bergaya bebas dan kata-katanya yang tidak langsung dimengerti olehnya. Tidak berisi berbagai makna yang kaya, tetapi Hyuk Jae yakin dia menyukainya.

Hyuk Jae secara berani mengatakan kepada dirinya, tiba-tiba dia berpikir seperti itu; jikalau dia tidak memiliki keahlian apapun dibidang musik, jadi yang dia lakukan hanya mendengarkannya, menyukainya, tidak sedikit pun bersikap kritis. Dan ketika dia mendapati sifatnya yang apatis, dia agak terkejut. Dia mengabaikan lagu ke dua yang dinyanyikan oleh orang lain, meminum pesanannya dan mendelik kepada pelayan yang sama. Dia mengoyak kentang goreng bersaus pesto yang agak asin.

Tarikan nafas yang setara suara parau berkumandang dari tengah mejanya, bersama caranya makan dengan semborono. Dia mengetahui bahwa dia melewati setengah jam waktu liburnya di pagi subuh yang indah, terbengong-bengong melalui kesendiriannya bersama kesukaannya yang asing terhadap penyanyi tadi, atau suaranya. Dia memakan setengah kentang gorengnya sebelum dia merasakan seseorang menepuk punggungnya, tepukan berkekuatan lembut yang menyebarkan reaksi listrik dan sengatan ke kepalanya. Tepukan itu menenangkannya, sehingga Hyuk Jae otomatis menoleh ke belakang.

Pria tak dikenalinya tersenyum ke arahnya, berusaha bersikap ramah dengan kedua gigi depannya yang agak tajam dan senyum tampan. Dari penampilannya dia tampak seperti seorang pengelana yang terlunta-lunta dan hobi memainkan musik. Dimana pria itu adalah pria yang baru saja menyanyikan lagu kesukaanya, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat bayang-bayang yang lebih mempesona dari senja penghujung hari.

Tangan itu bersuhu dingin, tetapi tidak segera melepaskan genggamannya dari punggung Hyuk Jae. Mereka bertahan selama sepuluh detik terakhir, meremas otot bahunya seperti magis, Hyuk Jae terhipnotis. Pria itu mengambil tempat duduk di depannya, suaranya mirip teka-teki yang misterius, naik turun di telinga Hyuk Jae seolah rangsangan alam yang menyenangkan. Yang mana Hyuk Jae hanya bisa mendengar suaranya, diantara ramainya gemuruh dan kalimat yang tertimpa satu sama lain oleh para pengunjung.

Pria itu dengan hasrat ingin bercanda, meraih secuil kentang gorengnya, memakannya, matanya mengerling ke arah Hyuk Jae.

"Aku kaget kalau pertemuan kedua kita bukan di Apotek, tetapi di tempat yang seperti ini." Kata-kata itu serupa kotak-kotak kosong yang sulit Hyuk Jae pecahkan maknanya, tingkah pria ini yang penuh rasa menggoda dan keisengan membuatnya berpikir keras apakah mereka pernah bertemu, karena demi semua barang-barang yang dimilikinya, yang paling mahal berharga dua ratus dolar, dia tidak memiliki kenalan setampan ini, lebihnya lagi, semenakjubkan ini.

Pria itu sabar menanti jawabannya, bersama senyuman yang masih sama di wajahnya.

"Orang yang merokok, itu aku." Anehnya, suaranya diiringi oleh gerakan angin yang berputar menembus jendela kaca, menghancurkan tatanan rambutnya yang rapi, diselimuti sangat banyak keindahan. Sejauh ini, suaranya hanya mengingatkan Hyuk Jae pada lagu itu. Rasanya sangat hangat. Pria itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan nafas Hyuk Jae yang menyapu permukaan kulitnya, dia menggeserkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, supaya bisa merasakan nafas yang lebih hangat itu. Pria ini menahan dirinya agar tidak lebih dekat lagi, dan dengan cara yang legal, cara yang agak sopan menurutnya, dia menawarkan tangannya, tangan Hyuk Jae juga berada di tangannya, dan dia memanfaatkan itu buat berjabat tangan.

"Aku Donghae, dua lagu lagi aku akan selesai. Mau keluar setelah ini? Kurasa tidak terlalu telat buat mengejar matahari terbit."

Rendahnya suara Donghae membuat Hyuk Jae melakukan suatu kesalahan (entah kesalahan yang benar atau kesalahan yang salah) dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tanpa berpikir panjang dia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, sebab dia masih diserang kebingungan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Karena kebingungannya belum selaras dengan keadaan sekitar, pria yang tadi menyebutkan namanya, Donghae itu dia, mengibaskan tangannya, kibasan yang sama sekali tidak membangunkan Hyuk Jae. Sehingga Donghae menyerah sebelum tertawa dan berbalik kembali ke panggung.

Oleh ingatan yang kurang mendasar, Hyuk Jae sedikit bernostalgia, dimana dia pernah melihatnya? Diantara beragam pelanggan yang datang seminggu lalu, dia tidak ingat ada yang memiliki wajah sebagus itu, seramah senyumnya, sekuat matanya yang seperti memadu cinta, kecuali, kecuali dia.

Pria itu.

"Oh….,"

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae menulis ulang resepnya, berakting ragu, mengingat kembali rincian botol itu sebelum dia bergemeletuk yang berarti pria ini harus menghentikan acara minum obatnya yang luar biasa di luar batas dan berisiko. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa menghentikan lirihnya perasaan itu, bagaimana dia berhalusinasi gila mengenai cara Donghae meminum obat yang lumayan brutal. Terdapat keterangan kalau obat ini hanya boleh diminum dalam periode tertentu, berarti tidak untuk setiap hari. Dan melalui perkiraannya yang kurang tepat, Hyuk Jae mengecek apakah Donghae telah melewati satu bulan pertamanya sebelum membeli obat yang baru. Hanya supaya pria ini terhindar dari masalah.

Donghae dengan aksinya yang penuh percaya diri bersikukuh jika dia memang membutuhkan yang baru, yang di rumahnya sudah habis. Seraya menatapi Hyuk Jae bersama sel-sel wajahnya yang riang dan berkata 'kupikir begitu'.

Hyuk Jae mengerenyitkan keningnya hingga alisnya menyatu, wajahnya yang penuh dakwa seperti itu bukanlah pemandangan yang indah. Dan karena Hyuk Jae tidak ingin menambah beban di hatinya, Hyuk Jae memberikannya suka rela. Meski resep pertama ditunjukkan bahwa Donghae mengkonsumsi obat sebelumnya dalam selang waktu dua minggu, yang cukup mengagetkannya. Hyuk Jae beranjak dari tempatnya ke laci yang sama seperti dua minggu yang lalu, ada selusin lebih obat bermerk sama. Dengan ketentuan dan kandungan yang berbeda-beda, berada di belakang konternya, tertimbun oleh obat sakit kepala dan obat nyeri sakit gigi. Hyuk Jae meraih yang paling kecil, yang diisi dua belas butir pil sebelum menyerahkannya dengan sapuan senyuman yang menyerang mental Donghae. Hyuk Jae beranjak lebih dekat lagi, menggelayutkan beban tubuhnya ke tengah meja.

"Aku mengira-ngira insomnia sejenis apa yang tengah kau landa." Seiring rasa ingin tahu Hyuk Jae, Donghae menepuk bahu Hyuk Jae yang terselimuti kemeja putih. Sepasang matanya berfungsi lebih dari sepasang mata, dimana Hyuk Jae mulai mengetahui kalau Donghae sedang dilanda insomnia yang tidak buruk, tidak juga baik dan masih bisa dikontrol.

"Mungkin kalau kau berkonsultasi ke Dokter atau apalah yang sesuai, kau akan memiliki waktu tidur yang lebih berkualitas. Hentikan kebiasaan meminum pil secara berlebihan, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi besok," peringat Hyuk Jae, menerima sejumlah uang dari Donghae.

Donghae menggusar rambutnya yang panjang dan terikat di belakang lehernya, wajahnya penuh minat bersama gaya Hyuk Jae yang mau tahu, meski secara keseluruhan pesan itu bersifat profesional tetapi Donghae menerima mereka dengan nakal. "Seperti apa?" mata Donghae berkaca-kaca, bertanya ke sumber informasinya.

"Pernahkah kau meminum susu sebelum tidur? Mereka bisa menyenyakkanmu, dan cobalah rileks. Dan kalau tidak, aku, sebagai orang yang tidak terlalu tahu menahu mengenai tips tidur, cobalah menjaga waktu tidurmu, lebih sering kau terbangun di pagi hari, lebih sering kau terjaga di siang hari, maka kau akan memiliki kondisi fisik yang baik."

Tidak diragukan lagi Donghae menerima tips-tips itu, tetapi dia diharuskan untuk terjaga tiap malam, pekerjaannya mengharuskannya buat begadang. Dan lebih jelasnya lagi, Donghae tidak bisa tidur sebelum jam tiga sore. Dia punya siklus tidur yang orang-orang tidak akan pernah pikirkan. Jam tidur yang menurut Donghae punya makna lebih besar dari hanya sekedar menutup mata dan bangun. Dan kalau mereka dikacaukan, Donghae akan menjadi uring-uringan sepanjang hari. Susah diatur, merepotkan.

Hyuk Jae sih, sebenarnya juga punya kebiasaan begadang, hitung-hitung waktu _shift_ nya berkisar antara jam delapan malam sampai empat pagi. Tetapi dia selalu punya kesempatan buat bangun di jam sembilan pagi dan melanjutkan tidurnya sampai jam dua siang. Ia hanya tidak suka disebut kelelawar. Dan bila dia begadang sepanjang hari, Hyuk Jae suka berhalusinasi tidak jelas. Oleh karena itu dia punya disiplin yang kuat terhadap kebiasaan tidurnya. Dia juga tidak mengkonsumsi kopi sebanyak orang-orang mengkonsumsi mereka. Dia gampang tertidur, sesederahana itu.

"Dimengerti. Kau tidak ada acara setelah jam empat kan?"

Hyuk Jae memperkirakan, merangkai jadwalnya. Kalau jam empat pagi yang dimaksud Donghae, dia sudah selesai kerja. Dan dia butuh lima belas menit buat sampai di rumah, sehingga kalau dia berkencan sesekali, dia merasa dia akan menyukai itu meski dia harus bangun lebih lambat dari jam sembilan pagi. Deru nafasnya bergerak menuju jantungnya seiring Donghae meningkatkan intensitas senyuman yang setara gumpalan obat tidur bersama dengan rasa keterjagaan yang rendah, dia mengira-ngira sebetapa indah senyum itu, senyum yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kemarahan, senyum yang berarti hanya senyuman. Dan kalau Hyuk Jae menghitung kualitas itu, nilai dari senyuman itu adalah sembilan dari angka sepuluh. Donghae seperti musim panen, penuh syukur. Bersifat riang tanpa protes.

Hyuk Jae menganggukkan kepalanya, sesekali dia melihat mata Donghae lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Diantara tiga detik mengambil nafas, Donghae dan tatapan matanya bertemu dalam kilasan balik yang konyol, yang secara sukarela Donghae setujui bahwa mereka sekarang sangatlah romantis.

Donghae memutar-mutar pulpen Hyuk Jae dengan agak nakal, yang Hyuk Jae langsung tangkap, persisnya dia gapai secepat kilat sebelum Donghae memasukkannya ke kantong kemeja Hyuk Jae. Mereka bergerak lebih manusiawi sekarang. Ketika Donghae merasakan kecamuk yang sangat besar di hatinya, dia menyentuh rambut Hyuk Jae yang agak berantakan, memutar sehelainya dari kening ke ubun-ubun kepalanya, setelah itu mencabut tigas utas yang menyakitkan. Kemudian Hyuk Jae terpekik karenanya.

"Aku akan kembali jam empat pagi, kita jalan-jalan sejenak."

.

.

.

Hyuk Jae selalu terbiasa dengan kencan, teman pria yang akitif atau kebiasaan menyentuh telinga, tidak, dia tidak membenci ketidak jelasan ini sama sekali, sampai Donghae (yang dia suka sebutkan namanya) mengaitkan tangannya ke pergelangan tangan Hyuk Jae, dan walau itu terasa asing, itu terasa benar. Hyuk Jae tidak bisa percaya kalau dia sama sekali tidak punya teman dekat selama empat bulan ini, setidaknya ketika dia mulai mengurung diri di tempat ini dan melepaskan segalanya. Karena jujur saja, meski dia berusaha buat tegar, dia tetap saja tidak berdaya. Dan pria ini sedikit mengurangi intensitas ketidakberdayaannya menjadi sebuah harapan.

Dan dengan itu, tentu saja Hyuk Jae tidak akan pernah melewatkan tawarannya buat bermain-main sebentar di atas kap mobil, bernyanyi penuh riang. Donghae mengajaknya turun dari mobil, menawarinya berdansa di atas tanah yang basah seolah pantai ini hanya milik mereka berdua. Dan reaksi dari bir yang diminumnya tidak akan berakhir hingga dia muntah-muntah besok pagi. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya yang luwes lebih baik dari Donghae, karena _well_ , dia memang agaknya menguasai tari menari. Dia membantu Donghae ketika pria itu terjatuh, dan celana jins yang robek-robek di kakinya itu kelihatan berbahan halus. Tentu saja ada sebagaian orang yang lebih rela menghabiskan gajihnya buat barang-barang bermutu tinggi ketimbang makanan yang layak. Donghae salah satu orangnya, tetapi Donghae bukan sisi yang norak.

Mereka sampai dimana Donghae menitikkan airmatanya karena tertawa, menjatuhkan tubuhnya berbaring di pasir, secara sistematis mengotori kepalanya. Hyuk Jae tidak percaya, dia merasa lebih ringan. Apalagi saat dia ikut berbaring dan memusnahkan semua kerapuhan itu, Donghae tersenyum kepadanya, senyum yang menerangkan sedikit gelap di hidupnya. Donghae beberapa kali bertanya mengenai hidupnya, dan Hyuk Jae terlalu fokus untuk menjawab hal-hal yang sama, dia pun tidak mempermasalahkan tinggi Donghae yang lebih pendek darinya, Donghae yang dengan ketidaksempurnaan itu terlihat luar biasa. Karena apalagi yang lebih berkesan dari matahari terbit, teman kencan yang komunikatif, bau rokok, serta energi positif. Semua itu begitu menginspirasi. Lalu dia membiarkan ketidaklayakan Donghae menyentuh rambutnya, merapikan rambutnya, yang mana hembusan nafas Donghae berlalu seolah deburan ombak yang rindu kampung halaman.

"Jadi kau meninggalkan Seoul demi tempat ini?"

"Benar," Hyuk Jae menjawab dengan senyuman, tersirat kalau tidak ada satupun kebohongan yang dibicarakannya. Dia sadar kalau dirinya tidak benar-benar mabuk ketika pria ini menawarkan tangannya, menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan buat Hyuk Jae tertidur. Dan semenjak kapan kamar Hyuk Jae dalam imajinasinya terlihat begitu tidak nyaman bila dibandingkan dengan sebuah lengan putih yang mulus bersih? Dan apabila membicarakan pengalaman kencan pertama di sebuah kota, bukankah Hyuk Jae seharusnya berlari pergi karena tidak cocok, sebab kebiasaan akut merokok Donghae?

"Lalu apa yang bagus dari kota ini sampai kau rela mengorbankan segalanya?"

"Tidak ada," setidaknya itu jawaban yang dikehendaki Hyuk Jae karena atas dasar apa dia melepaskan segala sesuatu yang kedengaran normal dan menjunjung martabat manusia bisa dilepaskan oleh hal yang terasing seperti ini, dan apakah jawabannya kedengaran tulus apabila dia mengatakan dengan jujur mengenai pendapatnya, apapun di otaknya, secara menghibur dan cerdas, dan entah bagaimana itu akan diinterpretasi oleh Donghae, kalau sebenarnya hidupnya yang cukup di kota lain, tidak lebih baik dari semua keterbatasan yang dipunyai secara mutlak oleh desa kecil ini. Oleh karena itu, Donghae beralih memeluk tubuhnya, merasa dihormati atas dirinya yang tidak mencoba berbohong. Bilamana dia punya kosa kata yang bagus buat mendeskripsikan hidupnya, itu hanyalah seonggok kalimat terpisah, yang tidak akan ada artinya lagi bila bukan Hyuk Jae yang mengatakannya.

"Jenuh, masa lalu, dan sebagainya, apapun yang kedengaran masuk akal, itulah alasannya. Tetapi bagaimana aku bisa meyakikan orang-orang bahwa inilah yang tidak biasa dan harus kusyukuri," ujar Hyuk Jae, matanya lurus ke depan, membakar warna mata Donghae yang agak kecokelatan, merasa hebat karena dia mengatakannya dengan tidak terputus. Bagaimanapun hidupnya hanyalah kerangka yang perlu disusun, dan untuk melengkapi itu dia butuh tempat tinggal. Entah bagaimana, dia akhirnya membalas pelukan dari Donghae. Pelukan yang lebih hangat dari sinar matahari yang meninggi, lebih bersih dari langit yang cerah, yang tidak sekelam pasir hitam yang basah.

Begitulah dia mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya bagian ketiga dari pertemuan mereka ialah berupa bujuk rayu, bisikan menggoda yang mengirimkan udara ke leher dan telinganya. Kesehjataraan yang disalurkan berupa tekanan dan gigitan yang bersumber diantara pangkal paha dan garis lehernya. Yang membingungkan dari adegan-adegan yang sebenarnya memang membingungkan adalah keraguaan yang rendah itu. Rasa was-was yang sama sekali tidak ada di hati Hyuk Jae. Dan walau dia agak menakuti bentuk tubuh Donghae, secara spesifiknya menakuti tato yang ada di tubuh Donghae (tato yang berisikan pesan-pesan moral kepada Tuhan, rahasianya yang indah, nama-nama orang yang disayanginya, termasuk nama asli Bono yang fenomenal dan sejarahnya agak dilupakan serta kekagumannnya terhadap kehidupan), terukir cantik di punggung kokohnya, menuju tengkuk dan lengannya—selama ini tertupi oleh bajunya yang _rocker_ sekali.

Oke, Hyuk Jae tidak akan bohong, dia suka ide Donghae datang ke rumahnya, bermalam disini, bersamanya, memanggil namanya. Meraka seakan berporos kepada jiwa muda dan diantara keringat yang terdapat di helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin, dia menemukan suatu kehidupan yang esensial. Sebelumnya, dia memang agak tidak menyukai tato itu, mereka terukir permanen di tubuh Donghae, tetapi sekarang dia sangat berbahagia melihat ukiran yang gagah itu bersama makna yang terselip sempurna, dan keseksiannya. Membuat nafas Donghae kedengaran lebih berat karena setiap kekokohan yang ada disana memberikan reaksi persis seperti setelah menyedot _whisky_. Rasa kagumnya tidak terhenti setelah tangannya berada di bawah kaki Donghae, di bawah lututnya. Merayap diam-diam menuju pusat kegagahannya.

Dia tidak perlu mengutip kata-kata indah dari sebuah buku buat menjabarkan keelokan tulang punggung dan kaki Donghae. Dia hanya perlu suara nafas, tarikan di kepalanya bersama namanya yang dirapal rutin seiring hisapannya yang kuat. Hisapan yang terus mengulum penis Donghae di bibir Hyuk Jae serta dua paragraf bersifat sensual yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat Donghae memikirkan namanya, namanya seorang, dan seandainya Donghae tengah memikirkan orang lain, itu mustahil adanya karena orang yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah Hyuk Jae.

Sebab Donghae berada dalam rangsangan yang nikmat, dia meraih sebatang rokok diantara meja Hyuk Jae, menghidupkannya, mendekatkannya ke api yang berkobar persis seperti rasa panas yang tengah dirasakannya. Jadi karena dia tidak mau menumpahkan kata-kata cabul yang kesannya akan menakuti Hyuk Jae, dia menghisap rokoknya sekuat hisapan Hyuk Jae. Dia tidak bisa menemukan ujung kenikmatannya, dia hanya bisa merasakan mereka terus membesar, melupakan moral, diam-diam menjunjung pornografi, dan dengan dalih yang sama, dia menekan kepala Hyuk Jae lebih dalam sampai dia merasakan miliknya menyentuh kerongkongan Hyuk Jae.

Bibir Hyuk Jae bergelenyar menuju pangkal dan ujungnya, memutarinya berkeinginan untuk terlihat cerdas. Lidah yang bergairah itu terus menghantuinya seperti mimpi indah dalam mimpi yang buruk, dan diakuinya kalau helai-helai rambut Hyuk Jae yang menyentuh selangkangannya memiliki sensasi terbaik, sensasi terkemuka yang hanya dirasakannya jika dia memikirkan Hyuk Jae. Dia menghisap rokoknya agak keras, menggigit ujungnya, menahan desahannya, kemudian mengepulkan asapnya keluar. Dia nyaris tersedak oleh gerakan Hyuk Jae yang makin liar, tangan Hyuk Jae tidak lagi bergestur kaku, melainkan memijat miliknya dengan tujuan menggoda sehingga Donghae nyaris terdorong lebih mundur dan terjatuh.

Donghae mengepulkan asap rokok keluar dengan keras, segera setelah dia nyaris sampai dan Hyuk Jae melepaskan kondom dari penis Donghae. Mengarahkan penis Donghae ke wajahnya, dan ketika Donghae mencapai klimaks yang keren menurut Hyuk Jae, Hyuk Jae tersenyum setengah tertawa, merasakan kelengketan ada di matanya. Donghae terdorong ke kasur ketika Hyuk Jae bangun, dia menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi bersama dengan berat tubuh Hyuk Jae di atasnya sebelum mematikannya.

Api asmara, keindahan semanis madu, rasa mematikan itu bergemuruh, beralih mengambil kontrol di diri Donghae. Dia merasakan bibir Hyuk Jae melahap bibirnya bagai sukma yang indah, bergerak sistematis di atasnya secara aktif dan nakal. Gerakan yang sangat dewasa, terkesan lebih indah saat Hyuk Jae tertawa ketika Donghae menampar bokongnya. Yang dipikirkan Donghae sekarang adalah gagasan mengenai keseksian Hyuk Jae yang berada di atasnya, naik turun dengan bokongnya yang kencang, berperan sebagai objek pelampiasan diantara getaran asmara yang menjepit dan penuh sesak. Semua itu tidak bisa diambil oleh nalar Donghae. Kecantikan metafora, keluwesannya dalam memadu kasih dengannya, humornya dalam menangkap tawa Donghae, keasingan yang ditolak benak Donghae. Segalanya begitu lengkap, keindahan yang senantiasa berkembang terus menggerogotinya.

Hyuk Jae memasang kondom baru ke penis Donghae dengan perlahan berpusat kepada kerapuhannya, dia tanpa sepatah kata pun bergerak ke atas Donghae, menggesek-gesekkan tubuh mereka, menimbulkan bara panas dengan cara yang berbeda dan sensasi asing, Hyuk Jae perlahan-lahan siap memposisikan tubuhnya, memompanya sedikit dan keringat yang bergulir karena rasa panik menyatu bersama rasa percaya diri Donghae yang menggenggam tangannya, mensugestikan bahwa mereka menuju hidup yang baru, hidup yang lebih hidup, hidup yang tidak dengan makna, tetapi hidup yang memang berisikan sebuah cerita.

Dan ketika Donghae mengoyak tubuh Hyuk Jae naik turun. Hyuk Jae meneriakkan namanya. Bergerak seirama memecah kesenjangan. Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae dimana tubuhnya tampak agak goyah dan ingin jatuh, dia menggenggamnya seiring gerakan Hyuk Jae yang naik turun. Mereka memuncah melalui aksi yang menggila, mereka meracau seperti kesetanan sehingga tubuh mereka bergejolak oleh panas yang menjalar dari ubun-ubun menuju ujung kuku kaki. Dan dengan setiap kulit yang menyentuh satu sama lain, Donghae hanya meneriakkan nama Hyuk Jae begitu pula Hyuk Jae yang hanya meneriakkan nama Donghae.

.

.

.

Telanjang dada. Sebelah kaus kaki Hyuk Jae berwarna abu-abu, sebelahnya berwarna biru pucat. Terpaan angin menerjang kepalanya yang mengoyak seluruh kerapian dan tatanannya tetapi yang dirasakannya hanyalah kehangatan yang dibuahkan dari lapis tatapan penuh hangat itu. Tatapan yang menaklukannya dalam hitungan detik, yang seperti bisikan setan mengelabuinya untuk percaya bahwa tatapan itu adalah tatapan penuh cinta. Dan meski dia belum menyadari ada salah satu dari mereka yang memang sudah bersikap seemosional itu dalam kuantitas yang penuh simpati. Karena Hyuk Jae sendiri belum ahli mengetahui perasaan masing-masing, Hyuk Jae hanya menganggap mereka enteng.

Toh, dia menyukai sensasi panas terbakar sinar matahari bersama Donghae, yang berasal dari ekspresi kecocokan masing-masing. Intinya, Hyuk Jae tidak tahu menahu, mana yang benar atau yang salah. Yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah keinginan buat pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Donghae, membuat daftar-daftar destinasi kunjungan yang indah untuk didatangi saat malam. Mereka juga bisa mompotret gugusan bintang atau hanya sekedar menonton matahari terbit. Dan yang Hyuk Jae senangi dari hubungan yang hangat-hangat diam ini adalah nada-nada kacau Donghae yang tercipta dari suaranya ketika dia gugup. Kadang kali dia juga suka bergumam lagu, otomatis menjadi favorit Hyuk Jae. Pria ini juga bukan merupakan pria yang suka protes, dia pria tenang, penuh pikiran dan berkepala dingin. Pria yang dikaruniai mata redup kesukaan Hyuk Jae, pria yang cocok dengannya.

Tatapan Hyuk Jae menuju ke arah Timur, bergerilya mendapati seonggok sinar berwarna jingga dekat dengan keemasan, berkumpul seperti kumpulan kunang-kunang di ujung cakrawala. Dan cahaya itu bertambah tinggi lima sentimeter setiap menitnya. Cahaya yang sama sekali tak mengalami hambatan, cahaya yang langsung menembus kulitnya. Dimana dia berbaring lusuh di atas kap mobil, menyelimuti kulitnya dengan sehelai selimut beludru bersama indahnya Donghae. Cahaya yang berbayang mendiami bawah kakinya dan mereka tampak sangat tulus, sehingga Hyuk Jae dapat melupakan gelapnya hidup, hitamnya kenyataan.

Hyuk Jae membalikkan kepalanya, melihat Donghae berdengung bersama gitarnya yang kecokelatan, mempelajari nada-nada baru seperti sebuah kasus yang hendak dipecahkan dan ilusi ketampanan muncul separuh kelabu ketika Donghae meletakkan rokoknya di belakang telinga kanannya, serta dengan segala ketidak berdayaannya memadu senar. Lebih banyak keriangaan yang berada disumber pencariannya setelah Donghae menimpali senyuman ke wajahnya, mengatur nafasnya sedemikian rupa sebelum mengecup punggung Hyuk Jae dalam hitungan yang tidak terlalu lama. Dan kalau dia boleh bilang, apalagi nilai plus yang timbul dari keromantisan ini, romantisnya matahari terbit dan deburan angin bersama suara selimut ombak yang terlintas setiap kali Hyuk Jae termenung. Anehnya, mereka selama beberapa saat, selama tatapan mereka yang tersambung itu, berlagak seolah dimabuk cinta. Dalam kuantitas yang sama besarnya.

Hyuk Jae tidak bisa memutuskan buat marah atau merasa biasa-biasa saja ketika Donghae secara santai bergumul asap dan rokoknya yang menyala-nyala meledek Hyuk Jae sambil tertawa.

"Kau suka sekali merokok, ya?"

Donghae terang-terangan mengangguk, tetapi ini pertama kalinya dia mengangguk akan pertanyaan yang kedengaran seperti mengusik kebiasaannya. "Tergantung waktu, aku sudah merokok sejak kelas satu SMP."

Hyuk Jae berekspresi seadanya meski dia cenderung tidak menggunakan bahasa halusnya, mengira-ngira bagaimana kerjanya metabolisme Donghae, kenapa dia belum mati juga. "Aku pernah merokok dan berhenti dalam periode tertentu, mulai lagi, berhenti lagi," balas Hyuk Jae.

Donghae merasa senang, tepatnya secara seksual dia suka mendengarkan itu, membayangkan mereka bercinta di atas ribuan rokok, berdengung dengan kemajuan kepulan asap dan Hyuk Jae akan menghisap penisnya selagi membicarakan topik-topik yang sedang panas. Seperti bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi kelangsungan hubungan mereka, bukan yang spefesik, hanya membahas mengapa mereka berlagak seakan dimabuk cinta, seolah mereka saling mencintai. "Kau mau mencobanya lagi?" tanya Donghae penuh niat, walau dia tahu Hyuk Jae akan berkata demikian kasar apabila Donghae tidak menghentikan aksinya mendorong rokok itu ke bibir Hyuk Jae. Semua itu mengangetkannya, bagaimana cara Hyuk Jae menatap rokok luar biasa merangsang.

Sejenak kemudian, Hyuk Jae meraih rokok itu. Oh dengan lembutnya, menyeringai dan mengerahkan segala tatapan sensualnya kepada Donghae. Dan bila dia sedang memejamkan mata, berlagak seperti ini merupakan obat yang membuatnya cepat ereksi sehingga Donghae terpesona sekali. Sebelum Hyuk Jae mengepulkan asap keluar mulutnya, Donghae meraih bibir Hyuk Jae, menghisap asap itu dari mulutnya, menyalurkannya sampai ke tenggorokan dan darahnya dan mereka berciuman dalam kepulan asap, yang hanya berisi kegilaan, kegilaan, dan kegilaan. Donghae melepaskan ciuman mereka semenit kemudian, mengulum asap yang dicurinya lalu mengepulkannya ke udara. Dan dalam analisis yang penuh perhitungan, Hyuk Jae memulai hisapan baru dan melalui rokok yang sama, mereka mengkumandangkan mimpi yang setara.

Kalau hidup memang harus lebih baik.

.

.

.

Terkadang ada kalimat khusus yang ditujukkan untuk menggodanya, secara tak sengaja menimbulkan gelak tawa yang agak konyol. Kalau Hyuk Jae boleh mengatakannya, dengan aksen yang dibuat-buat nakal, hidupnya yang sekarang barulah buku edisi mewah karangan Tuan Nabokov, yang berisi berbagai judul yang belum tentu komersial namun penuh humor yang istimewa. Singkatnya, hidupnya autentik. Dia kemarin merenungkan beberapa hal serius bersama Donghae, hal yang seharusnya berkumandang dihari pertama mereka bertemu—mereka berkencan.

Donghae ternyata adalah pria berlogat kental, yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya, suka sekali korupsi upah manggung bersama bandnya, senang belanja pakaian dan mengabdikan dirinya kepada grup musik legendaris semacam U2; alangkah fenomenalnya sebab dia pernah datang ke konser mereka karena kebiasaannya menambungkan uang berlatarbelakangkan motivasi meluruskan diri supaya mendapat lebih banyak inspirasi.

Dia juga tanpa sepatah kata pun pernah pergi ke luar negri dengan sikap yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya, menolak seluruh panggilan ponsel agar kelihatan gagah, yang Hyuk Jae ingat kalau itu adalah lima tahun yang lalu. Dari Miami ke Manchester, lanjut lagi ke Oslo;berbagai macam manusia pernah ditemuinya dengan seluruh jenis wajah yang berbeda-beda, sadisme dan etiket baik. Segala jenis kevariatifan hidup pernah dilaluinya, bersama dengan harapan omong kosong yang diserapahkan oleh golongan konservatif. Bahkan Kakek-Kakek yang seusia Kakeknya yang sudah meninggal pernah menghampirinya, menghampiri Donghae yang berpenampilan kotor, lusuh, dikiranya seorang Gigolo. Bagian itu membuat Hyuk Jae tertawa lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

 _Shift_ kerjanya berakhir dua jam lagi dengan seluruh kegiatan rutin yang melelahkan, dengan segala macam keluhan tertentu, dari pusing kepala sampai gatal-gatal, sejumlah orang datang hilir pergi menuju pintu keluar tetapi ada orang yang membuatnya merasa kalau dia butuh empat jam lebih lama supaya dia tidak merasa tertekan diakhir minggunya. Jadi Hyuk Jae hanya menyibukkan dirinya sepanjang waktu menunggu kedatangannya, menulis jurnal-jurnal aneh, menonton berita televisi, membaca novel sampai akhirnya dua puluh lima menit menunggu yang melelahkan terbayar sudah dengan bau cerutu yang tidak tua. Pipa tembakau yang agaknya berharga kurang lebih dua puluh dolar, berarti dua jam waktu kerja Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae mengambil keuntungan dari kedatangan yang tidak bisa diprediksi, gaya jalannya yang penuh raut terkemuka dan kelunglaian yang menggoda. Seorang lelaki normal berisi tato di kulitnya, bergaya hidup tidak sehat, dan tengah merayunya melalui isyarat-isyarat tak terkatakan, seksi sekali, mendekatinya. Jadi ketika dagu tirus itu menghantam pipinya, memojokkannya, Hyuk Jae dengan tidak sabar meraih Donghae, melucuti celananya, bersenggama di bawah meja yang berukuran kurang lebih setengah tingginya sampai mereka dihentikan oleh suara tak terduga dari pintu masuk, dengan mengagetkan wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan yang pernah dia temui mengeluh nyeri haid.

Untung dia mengelap terlebih dahulu bibirnya yang basah sebelum menyembul dari konter, meninggalkan Donghae yang kehabisan nafas. Tidak salah apabila Hyuk Jae merasa senang jika Donghae memiliki setengah malamnya bersama Hyuk Jae, berburu kehausan libido dan melupakan masalah tidur yang merupakan kebiasaan buruk Donghae. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini dalam tempo waktu yang kurang tepat, Donghae memulai kesenangan dengan motonya _tiada artinya tanpa Hyuk Jae dijam tiga pagi_ , bukan hanya satu hari, dua hari, namun seluruh minggu dihabiskan di rumahnya, di apotek, di mobil Donghae.

Walau Donghae dikenalnya sebagai pria riang yang bersahabat, penulis lagu jenius, dia agaknya sekarang lamban sekali dalam bersosialisasi. Donghae yang sekarang bukan Donghae yang ada dinalar Hyuk Jae—yang punya waktu sibuk karena manggung, tiap malamnya bersama para anggota band kebanggannya. Secara pribadi Hyuk Jae bilang kalau dunia Donghae sudah terbelah. Khususnya berporos hanya kepada Apotek yang berbau obat ini. Lain waktu Donghae tanpa malu mengunjunginya dijam sembilan malam, meminta nasihat tidakkah lebih baik bila dia bernyanyi solo saja karena akhir-akhir ini temannya suka mengeluh sikap Donghae yang tanpa alasan.

Hyuk Jae menghampiri Donghae menuju tempat duduk dengan kakinya yang bersandar di meja, kaki yang bergelayutan itu secara kekanakan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hitamnya kantung mata Donghae menuju paha Donghae yang gembul, dan Hyuk Jae berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang salah karena terangsang oleh paha yang gembul. Hyuk Jae duduk di sampingnya, memegang bahunya yang kaku.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Donghae memejamkan mata, keraguan itu tersalur dari anggukan kepalanya. Tak peduli bagaimanapun situasinya, dia butuh curhat. "Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa didepak. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku yang tidak profesional atau mereka memang berubah tidak menyukaiku, aku pun sudah bersikap teliti, tetapi mereka suka sekali ikut campur," Donghae menghela nafanyas kemudian menyisir rambutnya yang kian panjang, "selain itu mereka mulai tidak mendukungku, berlanjut seperti itu, memusuhiku."

Dalam tahapan tertentu Hyuk Jae ingin memegang tangannya tetapi Hyuk Jae urung melakukannya. "Karena itu kau jadi tambah susah tidur?" Hyuk Jae betapa berhati-hati akan kata-katanya, dipandang dari segi manapun Donghae yang sekarang ini belum siap dengan sikap juteknya, karena well, masalah pekerjaan adalah masalah yang paling susah dihadapi. Hyuk Jae mengalami itu berkali-kali. Dimarahi dan dimusuhi sekaligus pekerjaan yang sulit.

Masih bersama wajahnya yang penuh gurat, Donghae menekuk lututnya. "Jika memang demikian aku bisa pulih, tapi ini lebih buruk lagi. Aku tidak suka dimusuhi."

Hyuk Jae menggeser tempat duduk lebih dekat lagi ke Donghae. "Apakah kau pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat buat solo? Maksudku meski kau tidak terkenal, itu bisa jadi jalan keluar terbaik." Hyuk Jae lagi-lagi mempersempit jarak, dari tiga puluh sentimeter menjadi setengahnya. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, aku tidak suka dengan pria bongsor itu, tunggu dulu siapa namanya? Dia yang suka mendelik itu,yang memainkan drum."

Donghae mulai tertawa, menepuk lututnya. "Kangin."

"Ya, yang itu. Yang paling bersentimen kalau ada aku. Dan kalau kau khawatir akan kata orang, kau pukul saja punggungnya, dia suka sekali mendelik ke arahku."

Dengan cara yang legal Donghae mencurahkan tawanya ke udara buat membantu Hyuk Jae merasa lebih baik akan kata-katanya yang sangat satir itu. Penuh selera narsis dan humor. Jadi Donghae menyugar rambutnya kembali. "Hyuk Jae, jadi menurutmu bagaimana Las Vegas itu?" tanya Donghae.

Hyuk Jae mengerjap-ngerjap seperti seekor rusa yang tertangkap sorot lampu. Dia pernah melihat Las Vegas disuatu situs terkenal, di koran, di phamplet, tetapi itu tidak banyak membantunya, yang dia tahu Las Vegas merupakan ajang judi, tempat keramaian, bagian dari pembesar-pembesar Amerika. Sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak terkait dengan hidup Hyuk Jae. "Aku lebih suka Namwon."

Donghae tertawa lagi, mengirimkan isyarat yang lebih aneh sehingga Hyuk Jae mengerenyit karenanya. "Semenjak kecil aku suka luar negri, dimanapun itu, dan akhir-akhir ini ketika bersamamu aku selalu memikirkan Las Vegas, aku pernah kesana tetapi aku belum benar-benar terkesan. Tidak seterkesan ketika aku mendapatimu menjual obat di Apotek."

Hyuk Jae memukul bokong Donghae lumayan keras sampai pria itu memekik dan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan desisisan. "Aku tidak masalah kalau harus kesana lagi, aku ingin tinggal disana."

Melalui kilasan balik yang agak aneh, dan reka-reka adegan yang kelam, betapa Hyuk Jae selama ini tidak menyanjung ide mengenai tinggal di luar negeri. Dia mengheningkan segala gelak tawa Donghae dalam satu putaran waktu yang mengagetkan lewat cemberut di bibirnya. Entah bagaimana ini mengingatkannya kepada Ibunya yang meninggal dunia karena Diabetes. Dia memastikan kalau dirinya tidak akan menangis lagi, berupaya buat menekan emosi yang menyangkutpaukan mengenai wajah Ibunya yang bilang kalau Hyuk Jae harus melanjutkan hidupnya lagi. Dan karena ingatan itu perutnya jadi bergolak.

"Dulu, sebelum aku pindah kemari, aku adalah pegawai perpajakan yang profesional."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya, mengingat-ingat percakapan mereka di pantai dulu. "Benar, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan alasan yang membuatmu pindah?"

Hyuk Jae menatap Donghae, tatapan itu berlangsung selama beberapa saat. "Karena aku ingin hidup. Aku tidak mau orang mati menghentikanku untuk hidup, aku mau melupakan yang dulu-dulu. Aku mau melupakan kematian Ibuku, melupakan bodohnya aku mengapa aku terpuruk sampai sejauh ini, tetapi pastilah semuanya berakhir, meski kita hidup dalam waktu tertentu, dengan gelak tawa, kita pasti mati. Jadi aku bertekad buat menghidupi hidupku dan mati begitu saja."

Adakah hal-hal yang bisa dikatakan selain kematian Ibunya? Sialan dia tidak suka nyeri perut menyerangnya sesaat setelah dia mengingat sudah berapa lama dia tidak mengunjungi makam Ibunya. "Aku mau punya harapan lagi, meningkatkan harapanku akan jalan hidupku, tidak terdesak oleh keputus asaan, untungnya aku menemukanmu, orang-orang yang penuh mimpi, yang hobi bermimpi."

Dan saat Hyuk Jae menekan punggung Donghae, Donghae mulai menganalisis bagaimana dia akan melalui harinya di Las Vegas bersama Hyuk Jae seorang.

.

.

.

Biarkan saja dia berkencan dengan bajingan seperti Donghae, biarkan saja Donghae digosipi buruk oleh sekumpulan tetangganya yang mau tahu. Toh pria ini punya badan seksi, tampan dan klimaksnya pun hebat. Klimaksnya jauh lebih kuat dan berkesan, mereka layaknya pasangan yang hobi bercinta, oh, Hyuk Jae jadi ingat kalau kemarin mereka melewatkan malam yang mempesona di mobil Donghae, dekat hutan lindung yang sepi dan tidak berpenghuni. Dan meski teman-teman Donghae bilang bahwa Hyuk Jae mempengaruhi Donghae ke sumber negatif, dia tidak peduli. Syukurlah Donghae bukan orang yang berpikiran pendek. Tidak hanya berpusat pada satu kalimat yang kurang mendasar dan diragukan kebenarannya. Karena sekarang Donghae tidak punya kelainan tidur yang menyiksanya, lihatlah betapa lucunya dia bersandar dia ruang tunggu Apotek dengan gayanya yang sembrono tertidur bersama tulang lehernya yang kaku.

Hyuk Jae membuka jaket lalu menggantungnya, melirik seklias sekali lagi ke wajah tenang Donghae yang belum lama ini terlelap menunggunya. Untuk terakhir kalinya dia mengenakan tas kerjanya, mencium bibirnya, membangunkan pria itu gemetar. Donghae agak terkejut, matanya berkedip-kedip berkonsentrasi mengumpulkan kesadaran diantara cahaya yang membuat matanya berkelit sakit. Entah sudah berapa lama dia ketiduran seperti ini, dan kebiasaan tidur yang baru seolah membuatnya tubuhnya makin tinggi.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur disini?" katanya mewawancarai Hyuk Jae sambil terbangun dan Hyuk Jae turut serta membopoh tas punggunya yang berat.

"Kira-kira tiga jam penuh." Perhatian Hyuk Jae teralihkan ke pipi Donghae, turun ke bibirnya, sampai di jakunnya dan ketika Hyuk Jae tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya yang nakal itu, dia menggigit leher Donghae dulu sebelum melepaskan diri. "Bagaimana, apa ada perubahan?"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyuk Jae selagi pria itu mengunci Apotek. "Kalau tidak berlebihan, aku merasa makin kreatif."

Baru-baru ini Donghae dengan gagasannya yang berani bergegas menguasai panggung seorang diri, keluar secara resmi dari grup musiknya sebulan yang lalu dan memilih buat vakum dulu sebelum solo. Dan dengan riwayat hidupnya yang belum pernah mandiri seperti ini, dia merasa terintimidasi oleh kemandiriaan. Tetapi Hyuk Jae bersama cara yang sopan dan mengagumkan menumbukan rasa percaya diri Donghae, meyakinkan kalau Donghae perlu memanfaatkan kemampuannya sepenuhnya. Mendorong kuat-kuat bakat yang dihimpunnya. Siapa tahu Donghe bisa terkenal dan Hyuk Jae akan jadi pacar yang suka menganggunya—yang punya pria berduit dan jalan-jalan.

Donghae meraih tangan Hyuk Jae kembali, memasukkan tangan Hyuk Jae ke kantong jaketnya bersama tangannya. Menggenggamnya dalam perasaan malu. Pada suatu titik mereka juga akan saling melempar ciuman. "Aku kemarin berhenti kerja dan ini terakhir kalinya aku datang kesini."

Spontan mereka menghentikan langkah, tergesa-gesa Donghae membalikkan badannya. Sejauh ini dia tidak menyenangi keputusan Hyuk Jae, tetapi senyuman yang ada disana, raut wajah yang hidup itu mengurangi lima puluh perasaan kekesalannya.

"Aku kembali menemukan mimpiku," Hyuk Jae menggaruk tengkuknya. "Kemarin aku ikut kursus membuat gerabah, sulit awalnya, tetapi aku benar-benar menyukai itu." Hyuk Jae menghantamkan tinjunya ke udara setiap dia mengingat betapa cantik guci yang dibuatnya dihari pertama sehingga instruktur seni itu memujinya tanpa bualan.

"Kau ingin jadi seniman?" Donghae bersungut.

"Aku pikir begitu." Dan ketakutan di hidup Hyuk Jae menghilang seakan sambaran petir yang bergerak cepat di ulu hatinya, dan atas dasar hidupnya yang lebih hidup dari ini, Hyuk Jae mendengar lagu terindah yang pernah ada. Ketika dengan tiba-tiba pria romantis ini mengkumandakan keromantisannya.

"Di Las Vegas, bagaimana kalau kita berdua jadi seniman disana?" tanya Donghae. Jadi secara umum pertanyaan itu bersifat merayu dan kalau tidak salah, itu merupakan cara seorang pria melamar pria. Kemudian Hyuk Jae tertawa, kalau itu bukan hanya mimpi tetapi mimpi yang dihidupkan.

 _Tentu saja, kenapa tidak?_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Author note:

Berawal dari rokok, insomnia kami, dan MV Robbers – The 1975 (lmao)

Enjoy reading!


End file.
